Love Hurts
by Ababy99
Summary: What happens when Haley cheats on Nathan? Who will he turn to? Read&Review NB
1. Mistakes

Peyton dialed Haley's number quickly. After a couple of rings Haley picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Haley asked as she picked up the phone. It was 8:00 on a school night and she didn't expect anybody to be calling.  
  
"Hey it's Peyton, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight because Brooke isn't feeling that great?" Peyton asked Haley as she applied her make up in the mirror.  
  
"On a school night?" Haley asked. She had never gone out on a school night because her parents would freak.  
  
Peyton laughed, "You got to live a little, Haley. Come on it'll be fun we'll have a kick ass time."  
  
Haley sighed, "Fine, I'll be ready when ever you are." Haley then hung up the phone and got ready; she then looked outside her window and waited for Peyton's car to pull up. She saw the car pull up and snuck out of her house, "Hey," she said to Peyton as she got into the car.  
  
"How does it feel to be a bad girl?" Peyton asked as she turned up the radio.  
  
Haley smiled, "It feels dangerous and fun. I like this whole sneaking out thing and being a bad ass." They both laughed and joked with each other until they got to the club.  
  
"This is Brooke's favorite club," Peyton yelled to Haley. They were inside the club and the music was loud and it was crazy inside.  
  
"I can see why," Haley said, "Free booze." Peyton laughed. She got herself and Haley a drink and then she took Haley's arm and they started dancing. One drink became three drinks and three drinks became eight drinks. By the eighth drink Peyton and Haley were completely wasted. Haley was getting more comfortable dancing with other guys, as was Peyton. It was about 4:00 in the morning and Peyton had enough sense to know that they needed to get home.  
  
"Hales," Peyton slurred, "We need to get home we have school in the morning."  
  
Haley was making out with some random guy, "I'll go home with...Um, what's your name?" She asked the guy she was making out with.  
  
"Kyle." He said, "I'll get her home safely, don't worry." He said to Peyton.  
  
Peyton laughed nervously, "I don't think so buddy, she has a boyfriend and plus she's completely hammered."  
  
"Peyton!" Haley squealed, "I'll be fine, Kyle is a really nice guy he'll take me home."  
  
"I promise I will," Kyle said seriously to Peyton. Peyton thought about it.  
  
"Fine," Peyton said, she was not thinking clearly at all, the sober Peyton would have gotten Haley's ass away from that dude, but drunken Peyton didn't give a shit, "I'm going to call Brooke and have her bring me home." Peyton said to nobody in particular because Haley and Kyle had already gone off somewhere. Peyton dialed Brooke's number as carefully as she could, "Brooke?" Peyton screamed into the phone.  
  
"Oh my God Peyton, what are you screaming about?" Brooke asked annoyed.  
  
Peyton laughed, "Listen I'm drunk and I need a ride home."  
  
Brooke looked at her clock, "Peyton you owe me big...Where are you at?"  
  
"Your favorite club," Peyton said, "Hurry up I don't feel good."  
  
Brooke groaned, "Be there in a minute." She then got up and drove to Roxy's.  
  
Kyle and Haley were making out in the back of the club, "Where's my girlfriend?" Haley asked looking around for Peyton.  
  
"She said I could take you home," Kyle said.  
  
Haley giggled, "Kay," she said in a ditzy tone. Kyle started kissing Haley's neck and started taking off her shirt, Haley was drunk so she let him. As Haley's shirt came off, she began unbuckling Kyle's pants, and one thing led to another and Haley James ended up having sex for the first time with some guy who she didn't even know, and the worst part is she never thought about what would happen if Nathan found out.  
  
Brooke pulled up to the club and honked at Peyton, Peyton jumped and then ran to the car almost tripping on her way there, "Hey baby!" she squealed as she got into the car.  
  
Brooke coughed, she was still sick, "Well aren't you Miss. Chipper today?"  
  
Peyton smiled, "Yeah, well you were going to have to take Hales home but she went off with some dude named Kevin...Clark...no his name was..."  
  
Brooke cut her off, "You let her go out with some guy she doesn't even know?" Brooke screamed.  
  
"Yeah, she's almost as wasted as I am." Peyton said laughing.  
  
"Shit," Brooke said as she hit her head off the steering wheel, "What are we going to do?"  
  
Peyton shrugged she was still drunk, "I don't know the dude seemed nice to me and he said he would give her a ride home." They then saw Haley stumbling out of the club with Kyle, his arm was around her and her shirt was all ruffled and his belt buckle wasn't buckled.  
  
"Haley!" Brooke screamed out the window.  
  
Haley looked around and finally saw Brooke, "Hey! Tigger, I missed you hon. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Get in the car Hales we need to take you home." Brooke said helping Haley into the back seat.  
  
"Hey Brooke did you meet Kyle?" Haley asked pointing to the shaggy haired boy.  
  
Brooke got up in Kyle's face, "What did you do to her?"  
  
Kyle laughed, "We just had a good time, she must be very experienced." He licked his lips.  
  
"Actually she's not, and she has a boyfriend who will find you and kill you if he finds out about this." Brooke said glaring at Kyle.  
  
Kyle walked away, "Good thing I didn't give the hoe my number." He then got into a car with his buddies and they drove off. Brooke sighed and got into her car and drove the girls back to her mansion. There was going to be a lot of head aches the next morning. 


	2. Regrets

Brooke and Peyton carried Haley into the spare bedroom in Brooke's room. Sometime during the car ride home she had passed out so they two girls decided she just needed to rest. Peyton took a shower and fell asleep on the couch downstairs. It was 6:15 a.m. and school started at 7:45. Brooke knew that Haley would never forgive Brooke if she let her skip a day of school because Tutor Girl hadn't missed a day of school ever. Brooke decided to let Haley sleep and wake her up later on and see how she felt. Brooke still had a cough and she could barely talk and when she did her voice was very raspy and soft. It was 7:20 and Brooke decided to wake the girls up, she went to Haley's room first.  
  
"Hey babe," Brooke whispered to Haley, "Do you want to go home or stay here and rest?"  
  
Haley groaned and looked around the room, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the guest bedroom at my house, you and Peyt got pretty drunk last night and I picked you guys up from the bar and you passed out so I let you sleep here." Brooke explained as she rubbed Haley's head.  
  
"Thanks," Haley said smiling, "I think I'm good enough to go to school," Haley said as she got up from her lying position, she fell back down on the bed, "Okay major headache."  
  
Brooke laughed, "Welcome to the world of hangovers." She gave Haley two Tylenol that were on the dresser.  
  
Haley took the pills and got up, "I think I'm good enough to go." she said. Brooke gave her some of her clothes and Haley got a quick shower and got changed. As Haley got changed Brooke went downstairs to wake Peyton up, to her surprise Peyton was already awake and she was watching TV. Brooke sat down next to Peyton and patted her knee.  
  
"Haley doesn't remember anything that happened." Brooke said to Peyton.  
  
Peyton sighed, "We're going to have to tell her what happened." Peyton explained. They both looked at each other, and then Haley walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hey," Haley said trying to sound as cheery as possible she noticed the looks on Brooke and Peyton's faces and knew something was wrong, "What's going on?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Babe, you need to come and sit down," Brooke said patting the spot on the couch next to her.  
  
Haley walked over and sat down, "You guys are freaking me out here."  
  
"Listen this is really hard to tell you Haley," Peyton explained.  
  
Brooke sighed, "Sweetie, last night you and Peyton were really drunk and you went off with some guy," Brooke started to explain.  
  
"Please tell me I didn't kiss him." Haley said with a pleading look on her face.  
  
"You did a lot more than kissing. Baby, you had sex with this guy last night." Brooke said running her fingers through her hair.  
  
Haley started to cry, "No! Brooke, Peyton, please say this isn't real!" she said. Haley started freaking out and crying hysterically, "I wanted Nathan to be my first. Please God tell me it didn't happen. I love Nathan I really do!" Haley exclaimed. She fell into Brooke's arms.  
  
Brooke almost started crying herself, but she held back because she didn't want Haley to hurt more, "Honey, we know you love him. People make mistakes it'll be okay."  
  
Peyton got up and walked into the kitchen so that Haley didn't see the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She looked at the clock, it was 7:42, oh well they were all just going to be late. She heard Haley crying in the living room and sat down at the table and put her head down. It was mostly her fault that this had happened, if she wouldn't have let the Kyle guy take her then none of this would have happened.  
  
"What am I going to do about Nathan?" Haley asked, "I really love him."  
  
"If he loves you then he'll understand," Brooke said as she rubbed Haley's back.  
  
Haley tried to catch her breath; she had been crying so hard, "If I were him I wouldn't forgive me." Haley said crying.  
  
Brooke calmly shushed Haley just liked Brooke's mother used to when she was younger. Brooke felt like she had to protect Haley because Haley was so inexperienced and sheltered, while Brooke was wild and free. Peyton walked in wiping her eyes.  
  
"School started a couple minutes ago," Peyton said looking at her watch, "Are we all up to going?" Peyton said referring to Haley.  
  
Brooke coughed, "I'll guess I'll go even though my throat feels like shit...Haley, do you want to go to school still? You can stay here and rest if you want."  
  
Haley wiped her eyes and got up, "No, I'll go. Besides I have to talk to Nathan about what happened." Peyton and Brooke looked at each other, sympathy was in their eyes for Haley they both felt horrible about what happened, and they knew Nathan would be upset.  
  
"Well, let's get a move on." Brooke said trying to bring lightness in the air. It didn't work obviously, so Brooke shrugged it off and the three girls got into the car. On the way to Tree Hill High Haley didn't say a word; all she did was sit there and stare out the window and listen to the music and thought about Nathan. They finally got to school, and the three of them walked into the school together arm and arm. The three of them had become close friends, and they were going to be there for each other. They each went to their different homerooms, Brooke was the only one left in the hall after she had dropped Peyton off at her homeroom. As Brooke was walking she saw Nathan walking in the hall coming towards her, she flinched and turned the other way. Confused, Nathan ran towards her.  
  
"Hey," Nathan said to Brooke as he finally caught up to her, "Where was Hales last night?"  
  
Brooke sighed, she felt bad for the kid even though she would never admit it. "I think you need to talk to her about that." Brooke said, and with that she gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked past him. 


	3. Broken

Nathan walked into the library where he had Study Hall, he saw Haley sitting there reading a textbook and taking note. He smiled and then came up behind her and hugged her from behind.  
  
"Hey," he whispered in her ear, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Studying," Haley said quickly, "Um, what are you doing?"  
  
"Watching you study," Nathan said grinning. Haley laughed nervously, Nathan noticed how nervous and uncomfortable she was around him, "Is something wrong Hales, you're not acting like yourself."  
  
"I have to tell you something." Haley said closing her textbook and tapping her pencil on the table, "Well," she said still tapping her pencil, "This is really hard to say..."  
  
Nathan took the pencil out of Haley's hands and put her hands in his, "Haley, you can tell me anything I will still love you."  
  
"I don't think you will after what I tell you," Haley muttered. Nathan looked confused and lessened his grip on Haley's hands. "Nathan, the other night I went to a club with Peyton and I got really drunk and I met this guy there, and we started kissing and stuff, and then the last thing I know he's on top of me and we're having sex." Haley explained as Nathan took his hands away from hers. His eyes were watering and she knew she had hurt him.  
  
"How the hell could you do this to me?" Nathan said angrily raising his voice to Haley. He got up and started to leave, Haley chased after him.  
  
"It was a mistake." Haley said with a pleading look on her face.  
  
"So was this," Nathan said referring to him and Haley's relationship, and with that he walked out of the library leaving Haley standing there shocked and upset. As Nathan was walking down the halls he saw Peyton, she could tell that something had happened.  
  
"Are you okay?" Peyton asked Nathan.  
  
Nathan glared at her, "Yeah I'm fine I just found out my virgin girlfriend got drunk and had sex with some kid who she doesn't even know because her so called friend got her drunk."  
  
"I was drunk too! I was thinking straight Nate," Peyton said trying to defend herself.  
  
"Where was Brooke during this?" Nathan asked.  
  
Peyton sighed, "Brooke didn't come she was sick, she came and picked us up and got Haley away from the guy."  
  
"You know Peyton I'd expect this kind of shit from Brooke but never from you. I guess I was wrong." Nathan said and then walked away.  
  
Peyton went to say something, but decided to stop herself before she got herself into more shit with Nathan. She looked into the library window and saw Haley sitting at the table with her head in her hands crying. Peyton felt horrible but she knew she couldn't say anything or do anything to help. She decided to ditch the rest of her classes and go home and draw.  
  
Nathan was walking in the halls deciding whether or not to ditch or not, but if he did he would miss the game tonight and his dad would get pissed and that was the last thing he needed. As he was walking he wasn't paying attention and ran right into Brooke.  
  
"Whoa there," Brooke said running into Nathan's chest, "Watch where you're going there Scott."  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"Did Haley tell you what happened?" Brooke said hoping that Haley had already said something. She sat on a seat in the hallway and Nathan sat next to her.  
  
"Yeah," Nathan said wiping his eyes, "I can't believe she did this to me."  
  
Brooke sighed, "It sucks."  
  
"Yeah it does, now I know how you felt when Lucas went behind your back with Peyton." Nathan said.  
  
"Can we not talk about that?" Brooke said feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Sorry," Nathan said he then changed the subject back to Haley, "What should I do about Haley?"  
  
"As much as I want to be a friend to her and tell you to give her another chance, I don't believe she deserves another chance. I mean, you two were in love and she then went behind your back and did this, she was drunk but that being drunk isn't an excuse...Believe me I know." Brooke said with a little laugh.  
  
"Wow, you're a great friend," Nathan said sarcastically.  
  
Brooke smiled, "I try...Listen, you know what I mean. If I were you I wouldn't give her another chance, but I'm not you so you're going to have to decide this on your own." Brooke patted Nathan's head, "I'm sure you'll make the right decision."  
  
"Yeah..." Nathan said, "Well I'm going to get to class, I don't want to not be able to play tonight." Nathan said getting up from where he was sitting. He reached out his hands for a hug.  
  
Brooke looked at him confused, "You want a hug from me?"  
  
"Yeah, you helped me out," Nathan stepped closer towards her, "Come on I won't bite."  
  
Brooke laughed, she gave him a hug and maybe she held on a little longer than necessary, but the boy was gorgeous and he smelled good, "Talk to you later friend." Brooke said smiling and walking away. Nathan laughed and walked the opposite way of Brooke thinking about the hug.  
  
Peyton had watched the whole time, and noticed the hug and how it seemed like they were more than just friends, "What was that?" Peyton asked Brooke as Brooke got closer to her.  
  
"We're friends, and I was talking to him about the Haley thing." Brooke said, Peyton gave her a look, "I swear we're just friends."  
  
Peyton sighed but couldn't help but laugh, "Be careful."  
  
"What? He's single baby!" Brooke squealed laughing.  
  
Peyton rolled her eyes, "Whatever, don't let Haley find out about your little crush."  
  
"It isn't a crush; I just think he's hot and totally do-able." Brooke said laughing.  
  
Peyton pushed Brooke, "Lord girl you're going to get into some major trouble."  
  
R&R 


	4. Trust

It was game night and everyone was pumped for the big game. Tonight's game was going to decided whether or not the Ravens made it to the Semi- Finals for the State Championship, they would then travel and play against another team in their bracket to play for the Finals. Lucas had found out about what happened with Haley and Nathan because Haley came hysterically crying to Lucas's house and broke down and told him what happened. Nathan and Lucas were starting to actually get along so they didn't let the Haley thing get in between them.  
  
Brooke and Peyton were on the sidelines cheering as the Ravens came out onto the court and started their pre-game warm ups. "Damn Peyt, that kid has a nice ass." Brooke said commenting Nathan's behind.  
  
Peyton laughed, "Have you talked to Haley about how you want to get up on her ex boyfriend?"  
  
"I plan on doing that tonight." Brooke said watching Nathan. Once he looked over and Brooke smiled and winked at him, he looked at confused at Brooke's sweetness towards him but he shook it off and smiled back.  
  
Peyton noticed the two flirting, "Dude, you're going to get Nathan psyched-out for his big game."  
  
Brooke laughed, "No going over and giving him a big tongue full kiss for good luck would psyche him out for the game." Peyton shook her head and agreed. They looked over and saw Haley walking in with Karen and Keith, "I'll be right back." Brooke said to Peyton as she walked towards Haley.  
  
"Hey," Haley said softly, "What's new?"  
  
Brooke sighed, "Okay this is going to be totally so un- best friend of me, but Nathan is looking hot all of a sudden and I haven't been with a hot guy since Lucas and I think you see where I'm going with this."  
  
Haley jaw dropped, "I break up with the love of my life and you're asking me if you can start dating him?" Haley was shocked as ever, "So all that shit at your house was just an act?"  
  
"No!" Brooke exclaimed, "I just wanted to let you know that I might have feelings for him, and I mean you did cheat on him and everything so he is on the market...Right?"  
  
"Unbelievable," Haley said to no one in particular. The rest of the squad was calling for Brooke.  
  
"Listen sweetie, you're my best friend and I'd rather tell you up front that I want to get with Nathan instead of doing it behind your back." Brooke gave a wink to Haley and jogged back to the squad. Haley watched her and shook her head, she looked at Nathan and saw him looking at Brooke his eyes then met Haley's and he looked away. Haley sighed and then walked up the bleachers by Karen and sat and watched the game.  
The Ravens won. Lucas scored the shot to die and in the last seconds Nathan scored the shot to win. After the game there was a party back at the Scott's residence because Dan Scott had planned it. Brooke and Peyton arrived together, and Lucas and Haley came together.  
  
"Why did you drag me here?" Haley asked annoyed. She was not in the mood to get the silent treatment from Nathan, and she was pissed off at Brooke for betraying her.  
  
"Come on," Lucas said nudging her, "Have fun, meet someone new." Lucas smiled and he and Haley walked into the mansion.  
  
"Have enough skin showing?" Peyton asked Brooke as they were both laughing.  
  
"Look at you!" Brooke said in defense pointing to Peyton's outfit. They both laughed and then Brooke stopped.  
  
"I miss Hales," she said, "I was such a freakin' retard when I told her about the Nathan thing. I acted like such a bitch and I'm betting she hates my guts right now." Brooke said biting her lip.  
  
Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand and walked inside, "Well go ahead and talked to her." Peyton then crossed her fingers and Brooke went on her way. As Brooke was walking she ran into Nathan.  
  
"What is it with you running into me all the time Davis?" Nathan asked laughing.  
  
Brooke smiled, "Must be fate."  
  
Nathan gave one of his ever so famous smirks. Brooke took a sip of his drink he had in his hand.  
  
"Vodka and Rum?" Brooke said after she tasted the drink, "You're trying to get drunk off your ass tonight kid."  
  
"Yeah just a little bit." Nathan said, obviously flirting with Brooke because as he was they were talking they were touching each other's arms.  
  
Brooke saw Haley give her a glare and Brooke sighed, "Well I might as well tell you now. Haley is super pissed at me because before the game I told her about how I had feelings for you or something along those lines and she said that I wasn't a good friend and stuff and now she's giving me dirty looks so I'm going to go and talk to her." Brooke said pretty much spilling her heart out to Nathan.  
  
"Wait?" Nathan asked, "Am I really that drunk or did I just hear you say you had feelings for me?"  
  
Brooke laughed and ruffled Nathan's hair, "You aren't drunk, sweetie." she whispered in his ear. She winked at him and made her way towards Haley leaving Nathan standing there in satisfaction and surprise. 


	5. TrueFeelings

Brooke walked towards Haley, "We need to talk."  
  
"What's there to possibly talk about, Brooke? I thought you were my friend!" Haley exclaimed.  
  
Brooke sighed, "Here let's go outside," they went outside on the back porch and Haley sat down, "You're one of my good friends, and I should have handled this Nathan thing a different way. I'm sorry for acting like a snobby bitch. I promise you I would never do anything to hurt you, and I am truly sorry." Brooke explained sitting down next to Haley.  
  
"I shouldn't have flipped out, but it's just hard to see that I screwed up so badly with Nathan." Haley said on the verge of tears. Brooke noticed her tears and felt bad.  
  
"If you don't want me to go out on a date with him I won't. I will try my hardest not to like him." Brooke said putting her arm around Haley.  
  
Haley smiled at Brooke's generosity and how she would put her friends before any guy. Brooke had changed a lot since the Lucas and Peyton incident, and Haley thought that she had definitely changed for the best, "I want you to be happy Brooke because I know how much shit the Lucas thing put you through. So if you want to be with Nathan then go ahead I'm happy for you." Haley said hugging Brooke.  
  
Brooke smiled, "Seriously?" she asked. Haley nodded and the girls hugged again, and then went back into the party.  
  
"Hey Hales," Jake said walking up to Haley, "Hey Brooke."  
  
"Hey Jake," Haley replied, "How's Jenny?"  
  
"Well I thought since we won the Semi's my parents could look after her so I could come tonight," Jake explained, "Do you want to get a drink with me?"  
  
Haley looked at Brooke and Brooke smiled at her, "Yeah sure. Brooke I'll be back soon." Haley said taking Jake's hand and walking towards the drinks.  
  
"Take your time." Brooke said laughing. She looked around for Peyton and saw her talking to Lucas, she was debating on whether or not to tell her to good news now or wait till Lucas left. She went up to her with confidence and totally ignored Lucas.  
  
Peyton looked up at Brooke and smiled, "Hey, what's new?"  
  
Brooke smiled, "Well, Haley and I are officially friends again so everything is just going perfect."  
  
"What did she say about the 'other' thing?" Peyton asked trying to keep it away from Lucas.  
  
"She said it was cool, and she just went with Jake to get drinks so I think her mind is somewhere else if you know what I mean." Brooke said looking over at Haley and Jake laughing and getting their drinks.  
  
"Awesome," Peyton said watching Haley and Jake getting along, and seeing Haley having a good time since the night her and Peyton went to the bar.  
  
Brooke noticed the bad vibe between her and Lucas so she decided that was her cue to leave, "Well I'll see you two around later. Have a great night." she said with a little bit of a sarcastic tone that was aimed towards Lucas. She walked away and mingled through the crowd of teenagers that were dancing and talking. Tim tried dancing with her a couple times but as usual Brooke brushed him off so he went to find some drunken girl he could feel up. When she got out of the crowd of people she felt someone tap her shoulder.  
  
She turned and saw Nathan. "This isn't like you Brooke. You're usually dancing around all over the place, even with Tim." Nathan said watching Tim dancing around like a drunk.  
  
Brooke watched Tim and laughed, "Not tonight."  
  
"Did you and Haley make up yet?" Nathan asked curiously.  
  
Brooke smiled, "Yeah we did, and now her and Jake are all over each other it's cute." she said watching Haley and Jake dance together.  
  
"Adorable." Nathan said sarcastically taking another sip of his drink.  
  
"Play nice there tiger." Brooke said laughing.  
  
Nathan laughed, "Hey what was up with what you said earlier tonight about having feelings for me or something?" Nathan asked getting serious.  
  
"Secrets out, I guess." Brooke said taking a sip of her own drink.  
  
Nathan raised one of his eyebrows in confusion, "Wait, did you just admit to having feelings for me?"  
  
Brooke sighed, "Yeah."  
  
"Are you drunk?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Nope," Brooke said laughing softly.  
  
"Hold on right here," Nathan said as he left and walked towards Haley and Jake, "Haley," Nathan said tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Nathan...Hey, what's up?" Haley asked. She wasn't sure why Nathan would be talking to her.  
  
"I have a question," Nathan said, "Does Brooke have feelings for me?"  
  
Haley smiled and laughed, "Yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because she told me she had feelings for me and I didn't know if she was drunk or not." Nathan explained. He looked up at Brooke and smiled at her, she winked back.  
  
Haley watched the two of them and smiled to herself, "Yeah, she is definitely crushing on you, buddy." And with that she walked away with Jake. Nathan walked back up to where he and Brooke were talking before.  
  
"Okay, so it is true." Nathan said.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably bummed but a girl can't control her feelings." Brooke said.  
  
Nathan got closer to Brooke, "Why would I be bummed?" he asked seriously looking into Brooke's beautiful brown eyes.  
  
Brooke laughed, "I don't know. Do you think it would work out?" she asked.  
  
Nathan kissed Brooke's cheek, "We'll have to see what happens."  
  
Brooke pouted, "I don't get a kiss on the lips?"  
  
"Maybe when we go out tomorrow night I'll give you a kiss on the lips," Nathan said grinning.  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date Nathan Scott?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Yeah, do you accept?" Nathan asked pulling Brooke closer to him.  
  
Brooke smiled, "Yeah I accept, but I don't kiss on the first date." she said jokingly.  
  
Nathan rolled his eyes, "Are you sure you won't make an exception for me?" Nathan asked joking back.  
  
"Maybe," Brooke said kissing the tip of Nathan's nose.  
  
R&R 


	6. FirstDate

As Brooke was getting ready for her date with Nathan the phone rang, "Hello," she said as she was looking through her closet for the perfect outfit to wear.  
  
"Hey sex kitten," Peyton said laughing, "Ready for your big date tonight with the Nathan Scott?"  
  
Brooke laughed, "I'm nervous."  
  
"Why?" Peyton asked, "Your gorgeous Brooke and everybody loves you!" Peyton said trying to give some confidence to Brooke.  
  
Brooke couldn't help but bust out laughing at her best friend's charismatic attitude, "God, when did you become Miss. Mary Sunshine?" Brooke asked as she pulled out denim jeans and a black tank top, she decided to be casual tonight.  
  
"Today I took my happy pills so I am ready to put anyone in a good mood," Peyton said sarcastically.  
  
"Lucas should be a happy little boy tonight," Brooke said seductively, "You'll be screwin' that boy so hard!"  
  
Peyton stopped her, "Whoa there Nelly, let's talk about you and Nathan getting it on. I mean he's the only guy that you've never had sex with before." Peyton pointed out.  
  
Brooke scoffed, "Thanks for making me sound like a slut." she said pretending to be offended.  
  
"You're welcome," Peyton said. She heard a knock on her bedroom door and Lucas walked in, "Well babe I got to go the boyfriend just walked in. Call me later and tell me all the juicy details." Peyton said smiling.  
  
Brooke smiled, "I don't kiss on the first date Peyton Sawyer." And with that Brooke let out another chuckle and hung up the phone. She heard the doorbell ring and knew it was probably Nathan. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror, sprayed some perfume on herself, and answered the door, "Hey stud." she said to Nathan trying to act as though she wasn't nervous.  
  
"Stud?" Nathan said trying out the new word, "Wow, in all my years of dating I've never been called that before."  
  
Brooke laughed as they made their way to Nathan's car, "I'm guessing you've been called a lot of other things, maybe not as nice."  
  
Nathan laughed, "True."  
  
"So, where are we going?" Brooke said as they pulled out of her driveway.  
"Okay, don't make fun of me or anything, but I heard there's this really great restaurant and I wanted to take you there." Nathan said trying to keep his eyes on the road and not on Brooke's amazing body. Wow, did he just think Brooke had an amazing body?  
  
Brooke smiled, "Awe Nathan you're so romantic." she said jokingly while she stroke Nathan's cheek.  
  
"And if you keep stroking my cheek like that I'm going to turn into a horny bastard." Nathan said chuckling.  
  
Brooke looked down at Nathan's crotch, "Oh I see..." she tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't and she ended up busting out laughing, "A horny bastard?"  
  
Nathan smiled, "A very horny bastard."  
  
The two of them got into the restaurant and were seated outside and they had a beautiful view and beautiful candle set up on their table. They ordered wine and one of their famous appetizers.  
  
"This is the best food I've ever had in my whole entire life," Brooke said in between bites.  
  
Nathan laughed, "I'm so glad you don't talk with your mouth full because that would be embarrassing." he said sarcastically.  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes and took a sip of her wine she was taken aback by how sweet it was. "You trying to get me drunk tonight, Scott?" she said referring to the wine.  
  
"Absolutely, that way I can do whatever I want with you." Nathan said filling up Brooke's wine glass up with more wine.  
  
Brooke laughed and said seductively, "Who says I have to be drunk to let you do whatever you please with me? Maybe I'll be nice enough and just give it up soberly."  
  
Nathan raised both eyebrows in excitement. "I thought you didn't kiss on the first date?" Nathan asked as he moved closer towards Brooke.  
  
Brooke smiled, "I might just make an exception for you." she winked and they got back to eating. At the end of their dinner Nathan took Brooke home, she was wearing his Tree Hill Ravens hoodie, because during dinner she had gotten cold. In the car Nathan had his arm around Brooke and she was singing along to the radio. As they reached Brooke's house Nathan walked her up to her front door.  
  
"I had a really great time tonight Brooke." Nathan said hugging her.  
  
Brooke smiled, "I did too, do you want to go out again?" Brooke asked.  
Nathan kissed Brooke's forehead, "Of course." As he walked away Brooke pulled him back and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I lied." she said.  
  
Nathan looked confused, "About what?"  
  
Brooke pulled him into her and kissed him. This was the most passionate kiss the two of them had ever experienced. Nathan's tongue explored Brooke's mouth, and instead of wanting to be in control like she usually was she let Nathan be in control because she trusted him. Her hands were on his face; his hands were on her ass. It was a beautiful moment for the both of them. When the kiss ended they were both out of breath from how much they had put into the kiss, they stared at each other in complete satisfaction and enjoyment. "I do kiss on the first date." Brooke said smiling.  
  
Nathan kissed her again, "I'm glad you do." And with that he winked at Brooke and walked towards his car.  
  
"Call me!" Brooke said in her best preppy, Valley-girl impression. Nathan smiled and nodded his head. Brooke ran inside and called Peyton a.s.a.p.  
  
R&R 


	7. Encounter

Haley and Jake had been spending a lot of time together ever since Nathan's party. They were sitting on Jake's couch and Jake was feeding Jenny while Haley was watching TV. There was never an awkward silence between the two, it was a good silence and they liked each other's company.  
  
"Do you miss Nathan?" Jake asked out of the blue.  
  
Haley bit her lip, "I don't know. If Nathan and I weren't broken up then I wouldn't get to know what an amazing guy you are."  
  
Jake laughed and touched his heart, "I'm touched, but do you still love him?"  
  
Haley was taken aback by this question and a little confused at Jake's curiosity towards her relationship with Nathan, "I don't know how to answer that. There is still a place in my heart for him, but I'm just starting to get over the fact that he's gone."  
  
"Do you mind that Brooke is going out on dates with him?" Jake asked.  
  
Haley sighed, "Not really. Brooke's a good friend and I think that Nathan and her would look cute together but..."  
  
"But not as cute as you and Nathan were together." Jake said finishing her sentence.  
  
Haley laughed nervously, "I wasn't going to say that."  
  
"Yes you were." Jake said as he put Jenny in her crib for a nap.  
  
"I'll always love Nathan until I find someone else who is better than Nathan was to me. Nathan was my first love as cheesy as that seems, but he was. I loved him and I screwed up, I don't blame him for breaking up with me." Haley said looking away from Jake so that he didn't see the tears.  
  
Jake pulled Haley towards him and cuddled her, "I'm sorry Hales I shouldn't have brought it up. Listen, everyone makes mistakes once in awhile and if Nathan doesn't want you back then he's not worth your tears."  
  
Haley smiled and held on tighter to Jake, "To tell you the truth. When I'm with you I forget all about Nathan, and when I'm with you I don't want to be with Nathan again. I want to be with you," Haley then wiped her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Jake watched Haley sleep and was still surprised that she wanted to be with him. He brushed the hair out of her face as he watched her sleep. She was beautiful.  
  
Peyton had hung up with Brooke and was laughing. Lucas looked at her funny, "What happened?" he said not being able to hold the suspense any longer.  
  
"Well Brooke and Nathan had a nice night, and Brooke said the good night kiss was 'amazing'" Peyton said lying next to Lucas on her bed.  
  
"Did they have sex?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Nope," Peyton said snuggling up to Lucas, "Only a good night kiss and they're going out again soon."  
  
Lucas kissed Peyton, "When are we going out?"  
  
Peyton rolled her eyes, "I'd rather stay in my room with you and do what I please."  
  
Lucas took off Peyton's shirt, "You've been hanging out Brooke too much." They both laughed and Peyton began taking off Lucas's shirt, and they began kissing.  
  
Haley had woken up a couple of hours later and Jake was rocking Jenny because she had probably just woken up, "Hales, could you get some formula from the store for me?" Jake asked, "I'm all out." Haley nodded and Jake gave her enough money for formula and she drove to the store. As Haley was walking into the store she was looking down at what kind of baby food Jenny need, as soon as she looked up she ran into someone.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" she said dropping her list.  
  
The dark haired boy picked up the list and handed it to Haley, "It's fine...Haley?"  
  
"Hi," Haley said softly, "Sorry for running into you."  
  
Nathan shrugged, "Don't worry, no big deal. So, what are you shopping for?" Nathan asked referring to the list she was holding.  
  
"Baby formula," Haley said.  
  
Nathan looked confused, "Um, it's not for you is it?"  
  
Haley laughed, "No, God no, it's for Jake I was over his house today and he ran out of food for Jenny so I offered to get some for him." she explained.  
  
"Are you and Jake an item?" Nathan asked.  
  
"You sound like Brooke," Haley laughed, "I don't know if we are or not. I really like him, and I'm guessing he likes me so I'm just going to see what happens between us. What's going on with you and Brooke?" she asked trying to make friendly conversation.  
  
Nathan looked at the ground, "I think I might ask her out tonight."  
  
Haley noticed his tone of voice and smiled at him, "You know it's cool if you and Brooke go out I won't hate you guys. I am still best friends with Brooke and I love her to death, and I'm still friends with you so don't think that things will get weird between all of us."  
  
"Thanks," Nathan said hugging Haley.  
  
After the hug ended they smiled at each other. "I'm sorry Nathan," Haley said finally.  
  
"Haley, don't not now." Nathan said trying to stop her.  
  
"No Nathan I need to do this. You were the most important thing to me ever, and I still love you so much and you'll always be my first love no matter what! I screwed up so bad Nathan and if I could I would take it back, I would take every second of that god damn night back if I could, but I can't and all I can say is that I'm sorry. I love you Nathan, as a friend, as a lover, as an enemy, as whatever you want. I wanted you to be my first." Haley said crying, and on the last bit of her sentence her voice got softer.  
  
Nathan looked into Haley's eyes, "You're forgiven. I will always love you too Hales," after a bit of uncomfortable silence Nathan kissed Haley on the cheek, "Don't let me or that incident be the reason you don't go out and find another love." and with that he walked away towards the check out.  
  
R&R 


	8. Give It Time

Thanks everyone for all the reviews you guys are the best and I love each and every one of you! Lol, keep reviewing and thanks again!  
  
Haley drove back to Jake's as fast as she could; she wanted to get away from the store as soon fast as possible. She ran into the house and kissed Jake. The kiss was long and soft.  
  
As the kiss was broken Jake looked at Haley in confusion, "What was that for?"  
  
Haley laughed, "I saw Nathan at the store today and we had this talk and he said that what happened between us shouldn't be the reason I don't find somebody else to love."  
  
"So am I the person you love or something? Because that was one hell of a kiss," Jake said laughing.  
  
Haley held his face, "I think you're the greatest guy ever, and I want to be with you."  
  
Jake smiled, "I want to be with you too, and I think you're a really great girl too, but I don't want to cause trouble with Nathan." he explained.  
  
Haley kissed Jake again, "You won't! He wants me to find somebody new and that person is you!"  
  
"I want to be with you too," Jake said hugging Haley, "You're really important to me Hales." They kissed again and smiled at each other.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go to Brooke's real quick, do you want to do something later tonight?" Haley asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll call you later on," Jake said and gave Haley a kiss goodbye. She laughed and then drove to Brooke's. When she got there she literally ran out of the car and into Brooke's room.  
  
Brooke looked surprised at Haley's entrance, "Hey Speedy," she said laughing, "What's up?"  
  
Haley plopped herself onto Brooke's bed, "I am in love with Jake!" she said giggling.  
  
"Awe, congrats babe!" Brooke said as she hugged Haley. "I'm really happy for you."  
  
"When I'm with Jake I forget all about Nathan and that is such a good thing because I know you really like Nathan and he likes you and this way I won't get in the way!" Haley exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen you this happy since...I don't know when," Brooke pointed out, "Hey, Nathan's having a party at his dad's beach house and you and Jake should come together."  
  
"What time?" Haley asked getting out her cell phone.  
  
"It starts at 9, and ends whenever," Brooke said. Haley texted the info to Jake and texted back saying that he would pick her up at 8:30 or so.  
  
"We'll be there," Haley said still smiling.  
  
Brooke hugged Haley again, "You're so smiley! I'm so happy for you Haley!"  
  
"Thanks Brooke, that means a lot," Haley said still hugging Brooke, "Well I'm going to get back to Jake's. I'll see you later tonight. Love you!"  
  
"Love you too hon." Brooke said to her best friend. About five minutes after Haley had left Nathan walked into Brooke's room.  
  
"You coming to my party tonight?" he asked Brooke, even though he knew the answer was yes.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Brooke said putting enthusiasm in her statement. She got up from her bed and gave Nathan a kiss, "How are you doing baby?"  
  
"Good, I saw Haley at the store and we talked." Nathan said carrying Brooke to her bed and dropping her down on the bed.  
  
Brooke pulled Nathan beside her on the bed, "Yeah I know she came over just a little bit ago, she and Jake are now an item."  
  
"That's good," Nathan said, "I'm glad she found someone new."  
  
"Me too," Brooke said, "I can't wait for your party." she said changing the subject.  
  
Nathan laughed, "Yeah it'll be fun. Do you want to go to the beach house now and make sure the beds are sturdy?"  
  
Brooke laughed, "Nathan I don't want to lose you like I lost all the other guys in my life. You're important to me and I really like you, so I don't want you to think I'm some easy slut."  
  
Nathan kissed Brooke's cheek, "I could never think that about you."  
  
Brooke stroked Nathan's cheek and whispered, "Give it time."  
  
Nathan nodded and kissed Brooke on the forehead.  
  
R&R 


	9. Party

Brooke and Nathan were the first ones at the beach house because they had to get everything set out. They got out the food, the beer; they got the stereo ready and got all the right dancing/party music in. At about 8:50 Tim walked in with two girls that Brooke and Nathan had never seen before.  
  
"Ladies, this is Nathan and this is Brooke," Tim said to the two ditzy girls, "Nathan and Brooke this is Gina and this is Kelly." The two girls waved at Brooke and Nathan.  
  
"Where did you pick these two up Tim?" Brooke said making sure the girls heard her.  
  
"I saw them at a bar and I asked them if they wanted to come to a party and I told them that I would give them a ride, and the rest as they say is history." Tim said picking up a beer for himself and each of the girls.  
  
Brooke fake laughed, "And what pill did you slip them?" she said sarcastically.  
  
Tim glared at Brooke, "Come on girls let's get away from the bitchiness." The girls nodded and giggled and followed Tim as he went towards the living room and the three of them started making out on the couch.  
  
Brooke hugged Nathan, "Please say somebody else will be coming soon," she said still holding onto him. Nathan laughed and then the doorbell rang, "Come in." Brooke screamed towards the door. Lucas and Peyton walked in and Lucas was holding two Vodka bottles.  
  
"We brought some more liquor!" Peyton said grabbing one of the Vodka bottles and holding it high. Brooke ran up and hugged her and took the bottle and placed it on the counter.  
  
"Thank you my best friend." Brooke said smiling. More and more people started coming and the house was soon filled with a lot of people. The music was blaring and the drinks were flowing. Jake and Haley walked in at about 9:45 hand in hand, "You're late!" Brooke said loud enough so they could hear her over the music.  
  
Brooke hugged Haley and then hugged Jake, "Yeah sorry Jenny wouldn't fall asleep for Jake's parents so we helped them sing her to sleep...about ten times." Haley explained laughing at the memory of her and Jake singing to Jenny until she fell asleep. They tried every song imaginable.  
  
"I'm glad you guys made it," Brooke said still smiling, she was so happy that everything was just going perfect right now. Nathan came up and pounded fists with Jake.  
  
"Hey man glad you could make it," He said to Jake, he looked down at Haley and smiled and gave her a hug, "I'm glad you could make it too."  
  
Haley smiled, "I couldn't miss a party of Nathan Scott's!" she said jokingly.  
  
"True," Nathan said laughing, "Well the drinks are over by the table and the food is there to. I think the bed rooms are still open but I'm not sure."  
  
"I think Peyton and Lucas are up in the one guest room." Brooke said laughing. Brooke had gotten over the fact that Peyton and Lucas were together she honestly didn't care anymore.  
  
Jake laughed, "I don't think we'll be getting into that routine anytime soon," he said pulling Haley closer into him, "We will get some drinks though, see you two around."  
  
"They're too cute," Brooke said watching the two of them leave. She turned to Nathan and they started bumping and grinding, "Sometimes I feel like such a slut." she said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah me too," Nathan said smiling.  
  
Brooke laughed, "No Nathan you're not a slut...you're a whore," Brooke said.  
  
Nathan pretended to be offended, "I am not a whore...I have restrained myself from sleeping with you so I am not a whore."  
  
Brooke threw up her hands in defeat, "Okay you're not a whore. You're a very patient guy." Nathan nodded in approval; after the song ended the two of them went over to where the beer was. They both took shots of vodka.  
  
The party was awesome. Everyone had a great time, but when people started calling and threatening to call the police Nathan and Brooke knew they had to get everyone out. Tim left by himself because he had lied about his age to the two skanks he brought to the party so they left half way through.  
  
"Great party," Peyton said as she hung onto Lucas for balance, "Sorry I'm so drunk but when there's Vodka and beer available for free then I'm all for it."  
  
Lucas laughed, "Don't mind her she's babbling."  
  
Peyton kissed Lucas's cheek, "Awe I love you." Brooke and Nathan laughed, and helped Lucas get Peyton down the stairs without falling.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us." Jake said politely to Brooke and Nathan.  
  
"You know you two are always welcome to my parties." Nathan said acknowledging Jake's politeness. He pounded fists with Jake and gave Haley a hug, "See you two later."  
  
Brooke gave Haley a big hug, "Bye babe I will call you sometime tomorrow," she then hugged Jake, "Bye Jake take care of my Haley." Jake laughed.  
  
Brooke and Nathan walked back into the beach house, it wasn't as messy as the two thought it was going to be. "Oh my God I am tired!" Brooke said lying down on Nathan's bed.  
"Same here," Nathan said lying beside Brooke, "Brooke I have to tell you something."  
  
"What's wrong?" Brooke asked looking into Nathan's eyes.  
  
R&R 


	10. Don't Wanna Hurt You

Nathan brushed the hair out of Brooke's eyes, "I never thought I would say this to you, especially since we haven't really gotten along in the past."  
  
"Nathan, say whatever you have to say babe." Brooke said.  
  
Nathan sighed and kissed Brooke, "Well I love you."  
  
"What?" Brooke asked in disbelief, she didn't expect anyone, especially Nathan Scott, to say this to her.  
  
Nathan chuckled at how surprised Brooke was, "Maybe this is too soon, but screw it I don't care I can't help how I feel for you."  
  
"How can you love me? I'm the school slut and I'm dumber than a freakin' brick, I'm nothing like Haley." Brooke said still in disbelief.  
  
Nathan held Brooke close to him, "That's why I love you so much. When we went on our first date I didn't want a clone of Haley, I wanted you."  
  
"I don't know what to say," Brooke said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Well, I love you too could be a start," Nathan said flashing one of his famous grins at Brooke.  
  
Brooke bit her bottom lip, "I really like you Nathan, I really do but I'm afraid that I'm going to hurt you."  
  
Nathan sat up, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I always mess up with these relationship things, and I always up getting hurt and the other person always ends up getting hurt too," Brooke explained, "I mean look what happened between Lucas and I."  
  
"We're not talking about you and Lucas, we're talking and me and you," Nathan said raising his voice.  
  
"Please don't yell at me Nathan," Brooke said almost in a whisper. She was trying to hold back the tears that she had been holding back for a long time, "I don't want to hurt you." she repeated this time a little louder.  
  
Nathan rolled his eyes, "I think you're just afraid of commitment that's why you can't say I love you back."  
  
Brooke got up from the bed, "Oh right, I'm afraid of commitment? What about you Nathan? You cheated on Peyton I don't know how many times..."  
  
"God how long ago was that Brooke?" Nathan said interrupting her, "Why can't you just admit to someone that you care about them?"  
  
"I do care about you, I just don't want to say something and then regret it later." Brooke said throwing her hands up.  
  
Nathan grabbed Brooke's hands and kissed them, "Brooke, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said I loved you if you're not comfortable with it."  
  
Brooke looked down into his eyes and knew that she had made a mistake by not telling him that she loved him too, but Brooke Davis didn't love any guy and no guy loved her. All through High School she thought of Nathan Scott as a big player. When he started dating Peyton she knew how much shit he put her through and how dysfunctional the relationship was. When he started dating Haley, Brooke thought that he was just using her but then they became very serious and Brooke knew that the big player Nathan Scott had changed...for the better, but when the whole Haley drama happened Brooke didn't know what to think, true she had always had a little crush on Nathan, but nothing too serious. Her crush for him started to get more serious when him and Haley broke up and Nathan was available, Brooke never thought a relationship between the two would work, but it is working and Brooke couldn't be happier, but she just could get out the words 'I love you' to him because she was intimidated and afraid of hurting him and hurting herself.  
  
Brooke kissed Nathan passionately, "Baby, I'm going to go home and think about this and can we talk tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, I'm sorry Brooke for putting you in this position," Nathan said giving Brooke a long hug.  
  
"Don't apologize babe, you didn't do anything wrong," she then smiled at Nathan, gave him another kiss, and left, "Get some sleep."  
  
Brooke got in her car and started driving towards home, she saw somebody hitchhiking and a car beside them obviously broken down, Brooke was feeling generous today so she pulled over. Lucas got into the car.  
  
"Hey," he said to Brooke, "My car broke down after I took Peyton home."  
  
"Do you want me to take you home?" Brooke offered.  
  
"Thanks," Lucas said smiling, "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
Brooke laughed, "Let's just say I made a complete ass of myself tonight and for some reason I'm feeling generous."  
  
"What happened?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Well here's the Reader's Digest version. Nathan told me he loved me, I freaked out and said I didn't want to hurt him. We got into a little fight and he said he cared about me and I stood there like an idiot and then I told him I would talk to him tomorrow." Brooke said, "I am so stupid," she said hitting her head with her hand.  
  
Lucas chuckled, "Brooke, you're not stupid. You're just scared."  
  
"I don't want him to hurt me like..." Brooke said, but stopped suddenly. She didn't want to get into the whole Lucas/Peyton/Brooke thing.  
  
"Like I did," Lucas said finishing her sentence.  
  
"Sorry," Brooke said, "Didn't mean to bring that thing up again."  
  
"It's fine, I should be the one uncomfortable about it not you." Lucas said as Brooke pulled into his driveway.  
  
"Thanks for the talk," Brooke said, "I guess I'll see you around."  
  
Before Lucas got out of the car he gave Brooke a hug which took her by surprise, "Nathan loves you, don't worry about hurting him or him hurting you. You two were made for each other."  
  
Brooke winked at Lucas, "You know kid you're not that bad."  
  
Lucas laughed, "Neither are you."  
  
R&R (for all you Lucas/Peyton fans DO NOT WORRY! Brooke and Lucas will not be hooking up anytime soon! –Sorry to all you Lucas/Brooke fans but I'm keeping this one Brooke/Nathan, Lucas/Peyton, and Jake/Haley. 


	11. LoveYouToo

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!  
  
Brooke drove back to Nathan's apartment because she had gotten an understanding out of what Lucas had told her in the car. 'Nathan loves you, don't worry about hurting him or him hurting you. You two were made for each other,' Lucas's words kept repeating in Brooke's head as she drove to Nathan's. She knew it was time for her to learn how to commit. As she pulled up into her parking spot she ran up to his apartment and knocked on the door. She knew he was probably sleeping, and she was proven correct when he answered the door in his boxers.  
  
She tried not to laugh, so she just let out a stifled laugh, "Hey," she said softly.  
  
Nathan rubbed his eyes and opened the door for Brooke to come in, "Um, did you just come to see me in my boxers, or do you like waking people up at 12:30 at night?"  
  
Brooke took off her coat and kissed Nathan, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier today I was such a freakin' retard!" Brooke exclaimed.  
  
Nathan stopped her, "Brooke its fine. Really," he said non- convincingly. She kissed him again and led him into his room Nathan laid on his bed while he watched Brooke take off her shirt, "Brooke, I don't want to think you have to do this."  
  
Brooke put her finger up to Nathan's lips and whispered in his ear; "I want to do this." she kissed his neck as he undid her jeans and slid them off of her. He unsnapped her bra as she kissed his chest. She stopped kissing him and looked straight into Nathan's eye, "I love you."  
  
Nathan smiled, "I love you too." and he kissed Brooke and put her on her back.  
  
"I really do love you Nathan, you are so important to me and I never want to hurt you, but I know the only way I could hurt you is by lying to you about the way I feel." Brooke said as Nathan thrusted into her. Brooke had been waiting for this, and she never thought it would feel this good. He kissed her neck while she rubbed his back with her hands, "Oh my God, I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Nathan said between kisses.  
  
Peyton was sleeping when got a text from Lucas,  
  
-Hey Beautiful, tonight was great I love you!-  
  
Peyton laughed and sent Lucas a text message back,  
  
-Hey Handsome, I had fun too and I also love you too!-  
  
This is what they did sometimes at night when one of them couldn't sleep, they just texted each other back and forth. They called themselves cell phone nerds because they typed the dumbest things to each other, but they loved each other and that's all that mattered. 


	12. Morning

Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Brooke was the first one to wake up. She would have still been sleeping if the damn sun wasn't shining in her face, but she was glad she woke up because she got to see how peaceful Nathan was when he slept. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the lips, Nathan woke up and smiled, "Good morning," Nathan said softly as he turned onto his side to face Brooke.  
  
"Yes it is," Brooke said smiling. She gave him another kiss, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Great," Nathan replied as he snuggled closer to Brooke, "How do you feel?"  
  
Brooke smiled, "I feel like everything is perfect, and this is the way things are supposed to be."  
  
"What? You mean we have sex every single night and have these beautiful talks in the mornings?" Nathan asked flashing his trademark smirk.  
  
"You're too cute," Brooke laughed.  
  
"It's a gift."  
  
Brooke kissed Nathan on the cheek and started putting on her clothes, "You have a lot gifts don't you? Big ones and small ones."  
  
"Small?" Nathan asked.  
  
Brooke laughed, "I'm kidding sweetheart...So, what do you feel like doing?"  
  
"Up for another round?" Nathan asked mischievously.  
  
"I think I might have knocked you, Mohammed." Brooke joked as she laid on top of Nathan.  
  
Nathan shook his head, "You have this all wrong kitten, I am the greatest and nobody knocks me out."  
  
"You are one cocky son of a bitch do you know that?" Brooke asked as she poked Nathan in the rib.  
  
"That's all part of my charm." Nathan said as he tried to grab Brooke's hands.  
  
"Um, what charm?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Oh you're funny," Nathan said sarcastically.  
  
Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "What can I say? It's all part of my charm."  
  
Lucas walked into Peyton's room, "Knock, knock," he said as he entered the room.  
  
"Who's there?" Peyton said continuing the joke.  
  
"Lucas."  
  
Peyton smiled, "Lucas who?"  
  
Lucas laughed, "Lucas the boyfriend who you love and want to give kisses to."  
  
Peyton looked up from her drawing, "Hmm, I don't know a Lucas. Sorry, maybe you should try the next house."  
  
Lucas went to walk out the door, "Oh okay."  
  
Peyton laughed, "Come here you handsome devil you."  
  
Lucas came over towards Peyton's bed and laid next to her, "So, what are we drawing today? Cheerleaders that are really mutants, ex boyfriends who are ass holes, boyfriends who are Godly, or disturbing things?" Lucas asked trying to take a peek at her sketch.  
  
"These are private, Mister," Peyton said laughing. Her phone rang and she picked it up and it was Brooke, "Hey Brookie."  
  
"Somebody's in a good mood," Brooke said over the phone.  
  
Peyton laughed, "You sound in a good mood too Miss. Cheerleader."  
  
Brooke laughed, "We need to go out for lunch or something today because I have loads to tell you about what happened last night."  
  
Peyton cheered, "Yes! I've needed some gossip around here."  
  
"You won't be disappointed believe me," Brooke said still smiling. Ever since the night that she shared with Nathan she hasn't been able to stop smiling.  
  
"Brookie got some booty!" Peyton screamed. Lucas looked at her weird which made her crack up even more.  
  
"Alright babe, you're on something so I'm going to let you go and get ready and I will give you the scoop."  
  
"Talk to you soon, bye." 


	13. Can'tHoldThatAgainstYou

Peyton and Brooke met up at Karen's Café for breakfast and Brooke was going to give Peyton the scoop on what had happened that night.  
  
"Nathan and I had sex and it was so amazing, Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed taking a bite out of her chocolate muffin.  
  
"Could you say it a bit louder?" Peyton said referring to the two teenagers that were looking strangely at Brooke.  
  
"At least I got some bimbo," Brooke said to the stringy haired brunette that was staring at her, the girl got up and left.  
  
Peyton sighed, "Very nice Brooke."  
  
"What?" Brooke asked innocently, "Anyways, I love Nathan so much and I'm so glad we're together."  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen you this happy since, well never." Peyton said as she took a sip of her coffee and drew a picture of Brooke smiling on a napkin.  
  
Brooke smiled, "There's just something about Nathan that makes me smile." Just then Lucas walked in and walked towards Brooke and Peyton.  
  
"Hey," he said to Peyton and nodded at Brooke.  
  
Brooke smiled and jumped up and hugged Lucas, "Hey Luke! I am so, so, so sorry about being a bitch to you, you are the coolest kid in the world, and I love you...Like a friend of course, but you are definitely my new guy best friend!" she squealed and released him from her big hug. She then hugged Peyton, "Bye best friend ever I will talk to you later." And with that she waved and skipped out the door.  
  
"Um, should I be worried?" Lucas said referring to the incident that had just happened.  
  
"She's not on drugs; she's in love with none other than Nathan." Peyton said as she showed her picture of Brooke to Lucas.  
  
Lucas smirked, "I'm guessing they had sex last night for the first time."  
  
Peyton nodded, "Yup, and I got to hear all the details...Just kidding." she said off Lucas's look.  
  
Haley was typing at her computer when she saw Jake come in, "Hey you," she said smiling and saving whatever document she was typing.  
  
Jake gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I got you something," he handed Haley a beautiful deep red rose.  
  
"Awe, it's beautiful Jake," Haley said smelling the rose.  
  
"Kind of like you," Jake flinched, "That was really cheesy, sorry."  
  
Haley laughed, "Yes, but it was cute so I won't hold it against you."  
  
Jake kissed her on the lips, "Thanks."  
  
"Do you think I'm a slut?" Haley said out of the blue.  
  
Jake looked at her confused, "No, why would I ever think that?"  
  
"Because of what happened that one night when I got drunk and had sex with that one guy..." Haley said looking down at the rose and not into Jake's eyes.  
  
"Hales, I think you're an amazing person and I could never think you were a slut. You made a mistake and I can't hold that against you. I mean, you still want to date me even though I have a baby. When I got some girl pregnant it was a mistake and when she ran away I knew it was an even bigger mistake to get myself involved with her. People make mistakes, and shit happens. You just got to keep on living your life and try to get over it." Jake explained as he placed his hand on Haley's cheek.  
  
"You're a really sweet guy...What are you doing in Tree Hill?" Haley asked sarcastically.  
  
"I ask myself the same question all the time," Jake said giving Haley a big bear hug, "We're lucky we have each other."  
  
"Yeah, we are," Haley said looking into Jake's eyes and kissing him again.  
  
R&R...Sorry if the chapters are short, but I'm kind of having writer's block. Please review any ideas you might have and help me out. It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! :) 


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note.  
  
I am going to postpone updating this story because I have no ideas what so ever! I don't want to give you guys crappy chapters so I'm just deciding to put this story off for a while until I get some good ideas for it. Thanks for all the reviews you've given this story and the rest of my stories. You guys are the best!  
  
Thanks,  
Andrea 


	15. IWannaBeBad

**Sorry guys I have been a horrible author and I haven't updated this story since forever! I have been so focused on my other stories that I couldn't get any new ideas for this story, but here's an update and I hope you like it!**

Brooke sat at her vanity and started applying her make up. She had never really looked at herself before, she knew she was beautiful, people had told her, but that didn't take the insecurities she had with herself away. She knew that she slept with different guys because she loved the attention, sleeping with random guys made up for the lack of attention her parents gave her as a child. If you would have asked Brooke if she ever thought she'd be dating Nathan Scott in the future she would have either laughed as if it was a joke or been offended. Brooke applied her eyeliner carefully and then cherry lip gloss on her full, soft lips. She had been kissed by a lot of guys on many drunken nights; the only kisses Brooke had ever enjoyed were from Lucas and Nathan. Lucas's were soft and Nathan's were passionate, she would choice passion over anything any day. Brooke expected Nathan to be the cheater, not Lucas. Sometimes she thought about what would have happened if Lucas never would've cheated on her with Peyton, they would still be together, but she wondered what kind of situation her and Nathan would be in to this day. True, they were never friends but they knew each other because of Peyton. Brooke got up and put on her favorite pair of hip hugger jeans and a white tank top with Nathan's hoodie over it. She felt safer with the hoodie on because she felt like she was with Nathan. So much shit had happened that altered everyone's lives. First, Haley had sex with some random guy at a bar which was usually Brooke's specialty, second, Brooke and Nathan hooked up and they actually told each other that they loved each other. Brooke and Nathan were known as the King and Queen of non-commitment, which is why people have to look twice when they see the two together when they both are sober. Brooke never told anyone but she envied Haley so much, the girl was a virgin and could control herself. Haley was smart and beautiful and could have fun without having to get drunk and she didn't have to make herself the center of attention, Brooke guessed that was why Nathan liked her so much. Brooke looked into the mirror and for once looked at herself, she knew that she had some emotional problems that not even the best psychologist could fix, but when she was around Nathan her problems slowly faded away.

"Don't think too hard," Nathan joked as he leaned on the doorframe to Brooke's room.

Brooke turned and saw Nathan smiling at her, "I always think hard," Brooke said smiling back at him, "I have a lot of things to think about."

Nathan came up from behind Brooke and put his arms around her, "And what exactly are you thinking about Miss. Davis?"

"You," Brooke said quietly as she looked at herself and Nathan in the mirror.

Nathan kissed Brooke on the cheek and smiled, "Well that's good because I've been thinking about you a lot lately," he said as he pulled out a gold necklace with a diamond "N" on it.

Nathan put the necklace around Brooke's neck, "Oh my god Nathan this is so freakin' gorgeous," she said as she touched the "N" with her fingers, "Thank you," she said genuinely as she turned and kissed Nathan on the lips.

Nathan kissed Brooke's hands, "I'm glad you like it."

Brooke laughed, "When did you get all romantic?"

"Since we started dating," Nathan said as he and Brooke made their way out to his car, "Do you remember our first date?" he asked as he turned the key.

"Yeah, I was nervous as hell," Brooke exclaimed.

"You were?"

"Oh yeah, we had never dated before and I had never been on a real date before," Brooke said as she crossed her legs and turned up the heat.

"That good night kiss was amazing," Nathan said remembering the passion.

Brooke winked at him, "You weren't expecting that!"

"No way, you told me you didn't kiss on the first date," Nathan said as he parked his car.

Brooke got out of Nathan's car and headed up to his apartment, "I lied."

Nathan opened his apartment door and turned on the TV, "I kind of figured that out when you had your tongue in my mouth," he joked.

Brooke turned on the radio and her favorite song, even thought it was old, Willa Ford's "I Wanna Be Bad" started playing, "Oh my god my favorite song," she exclaimed as she started dancing and singing along to the words. She walked over to Nathan and gave him a mini lap dance, "_I wanna be bad with ya' baby, I I I I, I wanna be bad with ya' baby_!" she sang as she stuck her ass into Nathan's groin. She busted out laughing when she saw the expression on Nathan's face, "_I I wanna be bad, make bad feel so good I'm losin' all my cool I'm about to break the rules, I I wanna be bad_," she said winking at Nathan and rubbing his leg playfully and then danced to the kitchen and got the two of them beers. Brooke then sat down next to Nathan and handed him his beer.

Nathan smirked, "You have to be the best girlfriend in the world," he said putting his arm around Brooke.

Brooke gave Nathan a kiss on the lips, "That's for getting me this necklace," she said smiling, "And don't worry this is way more to come," she whispered in his ear.

Peyton and Haley walked into the supermarket, "So what exactly do we need?" Peyton asked as they went down the snack aisle.

"Do you think Brooke will want to do this girl's night in thing?" Haley asked as she grabbed two bags of chips.

"Definitely," Peyton said, "She loves these sorts of things, especially since there's food and movies with hot guys involved."

Haley laughed, "How do you think between Nathan and her are going?"

"Well," Peyton said putting pop into the cart, "I guess they had sex together for the first time the other night, and she said that she loves him."

"I'm happy for them," Haley said smiling and grabbing chip dip.

Peyton smiled, "I think we're all just happy teenagers right now, I mean we all are with people we love and there isn't drama for once."

"Don't jinx it," Haley said laughing.

**Read and Review**

**_Italicized Words: Lyrics from "I Wanna Be Bad" by Willa Ford_**


	16. Girls Night In

Peyton set out the pop, chips, candy, and pizza out on the dining room table, "Okay, we've got a lot of movies here."

"What do we have?" Haley asked as she chewed on a Twizzler.

"Um," Peyton said as she looked through all the DVD's, "Love and Basketball, Scary Movie 3, I Know What You Did Last Summer, Cabin Fever, Clueless, Pretty Woman, and the list goes on."

"Holy crap," Haley said, "We're going to be up forever."

Peyton laughed, "One rule with sleepovers with Brooke, never go to sleep."

"Speaking of Brooke," Haley said grabbing a Coke, "What time is she coming?"

There was a knock at the door, "I guess now," Peyton said as she answered the door.

"Hey!" Brooke squealed as she jumped and hugged Peyton. She walked into the room and hugged Haley, "How are my two favorite chicks?"

Haley smiled, "Good, and how are...Whoa nice necklace!"

Haley touched the "N" and Brooke laughed, "Nathan gave it to me earlier today," she said as she grabbed a handful of chips.

Peyton winked at Brooke, "I bet you gave him something in return."

"Lap dance," Brooke coughed out and busted out in giggles.

The girls giggled, "We're going to watch Clueless first because I know it's your favorite movie," Peyton said as she started the movie.

"Like oh my gosh like no way!" Brooke said imitating the girls on the movie.

"Like yeah," Haley said laughing.

The girls cracked jokes and ate during the movie when the movie ended Peyton applauded, "I learned so much from that movie," she said sarcastically.

Brooke laughed, "Don't joke that movie changed my whole outlook on life."

Haley finished off her drink, "What should we do?"

"I say we get out a bottle of Mr. Sawyer's famous Vodka and get this party started," Brooke exclaimed heading to the kitchen and getting the Vodka bottle from the cabinet, "Your dad needs to find new hiding places."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "He knows that wherever he hides it you'll somehow find it."

About a half an hour later the Vodka bottle was finished and all three girls were completely wasted. The music was blasting and all three of them were dancing around the living room like they were in a club. After the CD had ended Brooke laid on the couch out of breath, "Truth or Dare time!"

Haley and Peyton sat down next to her, "Okay, I'll go first," Haley said, "Brooke, you've done a lot of shit in your day. Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other and busted out laughing, "Yes! I am a whore like that."

"Who was it?" Haley asked intrigued.

Brooke shrugged, "I have no idea," she said which made them all crack up, "Okay, Haley. Who was your first kiss?"

"Lucas," Haley said as she hiccupped.

Brooke raised her eyebrows, "Now this is getting interested."

Haley giggled, "We were like three years old, and we just kissed and the teacher saw us and we got in trouble."

Peyton laughed, "My turn, Haley have you and Jake...Well you know."

Haley giggled and shook her head, "No not yet."

The girls talked and giggled for hours until they all fell asleep, Brooke was awoken by her cell phone ringing she looked around and saw if Peyton and Haley had woken up, but they were still fast asleep. "Hello?" she said groggily.

"Sorry if I woke you baby," Nathan said laughing a little.

Brooke smiled, "It's cool, what's going on?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see if everything went okay at your slumber party," Nathan said.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "It's not a slumber party, it was a get together."

"Sure," Nathan said sarcastically.

Brooke laughed, "Believe whatever you want, are you coming to pick me up in the morning?"

"Awe do you need daddy to come pick you up?" Nathan teased.

"Yes," Brooke said in a baby voice.

Nathan laughed, "Well you can get back to bed."

"I miss you," Brooke cooed into the phone.

Brooke's seductive voice sent shivers down Nathan's spine, "I miss you too," he said in a husky voice.

"God, you're so sexy," Brooke said still a little buzzed.

"I know," Nathan said laughing, "I'll talk to you in the morning get some sleep cutie."

"I love you," Brooke said into the phone.

"I love you too."

Brooke closed her phone and rolled over and shut her eyes. She woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes. She got up and walked into the kitchen "Mmm," she said as she smelled the bacon.

"Morning," Haley said as she gave Brooke a hug and took another sip of her orange juice.

Peyton smiled at her friend, "Did you sleep good last night?"

Brooke nodded and stretched, "Yup. We have to do this more often you girls are awesome!"

Peyton gave Brooke a hug, "Hell yeah!"

Haley smiled, "A night without the guys is pretty fun actually."

Peyton laughed, "Except for that whole not having sex thing."

Brooke grabbed a piece of bacon off of a plate, "Yeah, Nathan called me at like 5 in the morning and his voice just aroused me, I think I need to see a therapist," she joked.

Peyton laughed, "Don't worry when I don't see Lucas for a couple of days I get really like..."

"Horny," Haley said finishing her sentence.

"Yeah," Peyton said chuckling, "Believe me Luke knows how horny I can get."

Brooke grabbed a plate and sat by Haley in the dining room, "I bet he does," she said and winked at Peyton.

Peyton laughed, "Do you need me to take you home?"

"Nope," Brooke said she said as she chewed on a piece of bacon, "My baby is coming to get me."

The girls got their stuff together and watched TV, the doorbell rang Brooke was upstairs brushing her teeth so Peyton answered the door she saw Nathan standing at the door, "Hey come in, Brooke's upstairs."

Nathan walked into the house and saw all the food on the table, "Wow, did you guys eat enough?"

Peyton hit him in the arm, "What, when guys aren't around girls get to pig out."

"I can see that," Nathan said laughing.

Brooke skipped down the stairs, "Nathan!"

Nathan smiled at his girlfriend, "Hey," Brooke hugged him and gave him a passionate and tongue full kiss, "Yum," he said seductively after the kiss.

Brooke winked at him, "I'll call you later Peyton," she said as she gave her friend a hug, "Bye Haley," she called upstairs. She walked outside with Nathan, "Lord its cold."

"Here," Nathan said as he handed her his letterman's jacket.

Brooke put on the letterman's jacket and got into Nathan's car, "Thanks baby," she said as she kissed him.

Nathan smiled at her, "Did you have fun?"

Brooke laughed, "Yeah it was fun. Girls nights in are always fun."

Nathan kissed her on the forehead as he pulled out of the driveway, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"That was fun," Haley said as she came down the stairs.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah it was," she said as she gave Haley a smile, "Do you love Jake?"

Haley blushed, "Yes," she said softly.

"Awe," Peyton cooed, "You two are cute together."

"Thanks," Haley said, "I think I want to be with him for a long time."

"That's good," Peyton said as she cleaned up her house a little.

Haley giggled nervously, "I think I might have sex with him."

Peyton looked at Haley and raised both eyebrows, "That'll be a shocker for him," she joked.

**Read and Review**


	17. Love's a Bitch

Haley walked into Jake's house, and saw him feeding Jenny. He heard the door open and turned and smiled at Haley, "Hey," he said as he set Jenny down in her crib, "How was Peyton's?"

"Good," Haley said as she looked down at Jenny, "We had fun."

Jake rubbed Haley's shoulder, "That's good," he said and then sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Haley let out a deep breath and sat down next to him on the couch, "Jake," she said as he took her hand, "You are the sweetest guy I've ever met."

"Thank you," he said genuinely.

"You still loved me even though I made a horrible mistake," Haley said as she turned off the TV, "I want you," she said almost in a whisper as she unbuttoned her blouse.

Jake watched her as she fumbled with the buttons, but got them all undone. He watched as she slowly took off the blouse and sat there in front of him half naked. "I can't do this Haley," Jake said softly as he looked down at the couch.

Haley could feel the stinging in her eyes, "Okay," she said with hurt in her voice. She buttoned her blouse up quickly and got up to leave.

"Haley," Jake said as he grabbed her forearm, "Please don't go."

"I've just been completely humiliated Jake," Haley said.

Jake sighed, "I want to have sex with you Haley, but last time I had sex with a girl I got her pregnant."

"That's why you use protection," Haley scoffed, "I'm sorry I even brought this up."

"Wait Haley," Jake said as he followed her outside, "I love you, okay? But do I really have to have sex with you to prove that? I mean, I had a pretty bad experience."

Haley shrugged, "I just thought it would make our relationship stronger," she said and then got into her car and drove away. Haley drove to Nathan's apartment, she knew that they weren't going to be hooking back up anytime soon, but she needed a male perspective on this and since she didn't know where Lucas was half the time she decided to turn to the other Scott brother.

Haley walked to his apartment and knocked on the door lightly. She waited a while and Nathan answered the door in basketball shorts and a new shirt that Brooke must've gotten him. "Haley," he said surprised at her presence, "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" She asked as she looked in his apartment. Nathan opened the door wider and let her come in, "It's about Jake."

Nathan grabbed a slice of pizza, "Um," he said and then took a bite of the pizza, "I'm not really the type of guy you can talk about girl stuff with," he joked.

Haley laughed softly, "It's just. Well, I wanted to sleep with him today..." Nathan looked at her oddly, "Don't worry I won't get into details or anything. But when I went to try and you know, he shot me down, and he said it was because of his bad experience," she said as she ripped at the polish on her nails, "And I'm thinking maybe he doesn't want to have sex with me because something is wrong with me."

Nathan sighed and sat down beside Haley, "Hales, nothing is wrong with you. You're a beautiful, smart, and caring girl. Maybe he just doesn't want to ruin a good thing."

"I don't know," Haley said with a shrug, "I just...want things to work out between me and him because I royally screwed everything that we had."

"Haley," he said softly, "Don't bring that up."

Haley's eyes shimmered with tears, "I'm sorry Nathan. I can't move on from you. I love you," she said as she closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

Nathan sat up from the couch and cleared his throat, "It's over between us Haley I thought you were okay with that."

"I thought I was too," Haley said as she threw her hands up, "But I come back to this apartment and I come back and see you and the only thing I truly want is for us to be together," she said with a muffled sniff, "Do you love me?"

"No," Nathan jabbed. He looked at the sheer pain that was placed on Haley's face. She looked around at the apartment and then back into Nathan's eyes. "I'm sorry," he said quietly as he crossed his arms.

Brooke walked out of the shower with a towel on, "Alright Scott, I'm all nice and clean time to get naughty and dirty," she said seductively as she walked towards the living room. She smiled at Nathan and then saw Haley sitting on the couch, "Hales," she said cheerfully, "What's going on?"

Haley put on a fake smile and laughed to herself, "Nothing really. I just was asking Nathan if he had any idea where Lucas was," she lied.

"He's probably at Peyton's," Brooke said as she shifted her weight to one side.

Haley got up from the couch and nodded, "Thanks," she said, "I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Hales," Brooke said and gave her a little wave as she walked out the door. When the door closed Brooke looked at Nathan, "Was she crying?"

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know?"

Brooke sighed and looked up into her boyfriend's eyes, "So," she said as she smiled up at him, "What do you want to do with me all alone in your big apartment?"

Nathan kissed Brooke softly on the lips, "Well," he said as he picked her up and carried her to his bed room. He set her down on the bed and smiled at her, "I was thinking," he said as he kissed her cheek, "We can do whatever we want."

Brooke winked at Nathan, "Sounds like a plan."

Peyton sat on her bed as she drew and listened to music. Lucas sat at her computer, "Hey Peyton," he called back to her.

"Yeah?"

"How many people do you think watch you on your web cam?" He asked as he put a dark cloth over it and walked towards her bed.

"Um," Peyton said as she put down her drawing, "I bet a bunch of geeks and pedophiles do," she said with fake enthusiasm, "I'm so popular."

Lucas laughed, "Lucky you."

"What did you do all night while I was here with my friends?" Peyton asked as she brought her knees up to her chin.

Lucas sighed and rubbed his chin, "First, I got really drunk at this bar, and then I went out to a strip club, and then I got a bunch of hookers and brought them back to my place," he teased.

Peyton hit his arm playfully, "If you ever did that I would have to murder you."

Lucas kissed Peyton softly, letting the kiss linger, "I would never do that."

"I know," Peyton said smiling, "Because you know the consequences."

Lucas nodded his head vigorously, "You'd whoop my ass," he exclaimed.

"You're damn right," she said and kissed him again.

"Hey," Haley said quietly and caused the two to stop kissing.

Peyton smiled at her, "Hey you," she said as laid down beside Lucas, "How did things go with Jake?"

"Not so good," Haley said as she stood there like a statue.

Lucas looked at the two girls, "Wait? I'm lost."

Peyton looked at Lucas and rolled her eyes, "It's girl talk Luke of course you're lost."

Haley let out a stifled laughed, "He said that he had a bad experience before and that he didn't want to ruin our relationship or whatever," she said glumly.

"I think I know what you're talking about," Lucas piped in.

Peyton gave him a look and then smiled sympathetically at Haley, "It'll be okay Haley."

Haley looked at Lucas, "Can we have an hour or so to talk," she said as she made her way over to the bed.

"I see how it is," Lucas said pretending to be offended. He smiled and nodded his head, "Call me later," he said to Peyton and then walked out her bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Peyton patted a spot on her bed and Haley sat down. "Okay, what's up?" Peyton asked.

"I went to Nathan's apartment," Haley said, "And I told him that I still loved him.

"Why?"

"Because it's the truth," Haley said as she wiped her eyes, "I thought having sex with Jake would make me forget about Nathan, but being with Jake just makes me want to have him back more."

Peyton sighed and put her hand on Haley's back, "You love Jake."

"I thought I did," Haley said wiping her nose.

"You can't do this to Brooke and Nathan. They're in love," Peyton explained.

"Nathan and I were in love too," Haley exclaimed, "I looked him in the eye and told him I loved him, and I asked him if he loved me as well..."

"What did he say?"

Haley sighed, "He said he didn't," she sobbed. Haley laid her head down on Peyton's lap and cried. Peyton stroked Haley's hair motherly and sat there in silence.

Brooke and Nathan walked into school together, "So boyfriend," Brooke said with a smirk, "Are you going to tell me what Haley really wanted?"

Nathan sighed, "Do you really want to know?" He asked as he squinted.

"Yes," Brooke said as she held his hand.

Nathan took a deep breath, "She told me that she still loved me."

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks and her jaw dropped, "That selfish bitch!"

Nathan put his hand up to stop Brooke, "Brooke, I told her that I didn't love her so it's all okay."

"Do you love her?"

"No," Nathan said as he put his arm around Brooke.

Brooke released from his grip, "Tell me the truth Nathan," she said sternly.

"I just did," he exclaimed, "I love you, not her. I don't care if she loves me! I love you and I always will okay?"

"Don't yell at me Nathan," Brooke said.

Nathan crossed his arms, "I need you to trust me Brooke."

"I trust you."

"Then believe me when I say that I love you and not Haley," Nathan said genuinely as he pulled Brooke closer to him.

Brooke looked into Nathan's eyes, "I know you Nathan. I know the old you."

"The old me is gone," Nathan said as he kissed the top of Brooke's head.

Brooke kissed Nathan's cheek, "I'm sorry Nathan, I'm just afraid of losing you."

"You'll never lose me," Nathan said as he tapped Brooke's nose lightly. She giggled quietly and Nathan smiled, "See, we're two of a kind Brooke."

Brooke smiled as Nathan put his arm around her waist, "I know," she said as she touched the diamond "N" that was around her neck.

Haley sat in the tutoring center doing her math homework. She felt like such a dork for going to Nathan's place and telling him that she was in love with him. Haley knew that she had made a mistake, but she didn't see why Nathan couldn't forgive her. She was happy that Brooke had found someone she loved, but Haley was still jealous and angry. Haley saw Brooke coming towards her.

"Hey Brooke," she said quickly glancing at her.

Brooke stood there with her hands on her hips, "So what did you need when you came to Nathan's house on Saturday?"

"I already told you," Haley said as she set her pencil down, but still looked down at her paper, "I needed to find out where Lucas was."

"Bull shit," Brooke said sternly.

Haley looked up at Brooke, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you honestly think I'm stupid?"

"No," Haley said.

Brooke gave Haley a cold glare, "You ruined your chance with Nathan, so I really think you should stop trying to get him back by saying that you love him because it's not going to work."

Haley's jaw dropped, "How do you know about that?"

"A little birdie told me," Brooke said sarcastically, "How the hell do you think I found out? Nathan told me."

"Look," Haley said, "I was just really emotional."

Brooke stopped her, "Don't try and use that emotional shit on me sweetheart, just leave me and Nathan alone," she said coldly and then turned her heel and stormed away.

Peyton walked in minutes later and walked over to Haley's table, "Mind if I sit here?"

Haley shook her head, "No, go ahead."

"Are you okay?"

"No, Brooke just came in and threatened me," Haley sighed, "Nathan told her about my little visit."

"That sucks," Peyton said sympathetically, "But you honestly can't blame the girl. I mean, it's a competition. You're the ex girlfriend and she's the new one. Brooke loves Nathan and you love Nathan as well. There's definitely going to be some tension."

Haley put her head on the table, "This blows," she said.

Peyton patted Haley's head, "Don't worry. It'll all blow over in a couple of days."

Brooke walked into the gym and saw Peyton coming towards her, "Hey best friend," Brooke said in a cheery and happy voice.

Peyton smiled, "Hey bitch," she teased.

Brooke laughed, "Did Haley tell you about my little visit to the tutoring center this afternoon?"

"Yeah, she was scared shitless I think," Peyton said with a laugh.

"Mission accomplished."

Peyton sighed, "I'm just wondering if it will make her stop talking to Nathan?"

"Let's hope so," Brooke said as she stretched her arms, "Or I will definitely kick her ass."

Peyton laughed, "Yeah I know you will."

"You can't blame me," Brooke said as she pouted, "She's trying to get back something that she lost because of her stupid mistake."

Peyton shrugged, "True."

"Besides," Brooke said as she looked towards Nathan, "I love him," she said with a girly giggle.

Peyton put her arm around Brooke as they walked towards the squad, "Awe," she cooed, "My little Brooke is in love!"

**Read and Review**


End file.
